


Chief Crazy Fool's Catch

by Stiney



Category: A-Team (TV), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Stiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face pays Murdock a visit at the VA and gets taken by an Indian savage.<br/>Warning: sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chief Crazy Fool's Catch

**Author's Note:**

> Awwww, my first PWP from 2001. I still love it. :D

*****

“Father, I don’t know if today would be a good day to visit Mr. Murdock, he’s in a very strange mood.”

The nurse looked at the blond, good-looking priest standing on the other side of the desk. _‘Damn, what a waste of such a fine looking man’_ , she thought to herself.  
  
“Well I’d like to try anyways.” Face said pushing the glasses up his nose.  
  
“Alright. You can try. Someone will let you in”  
  
After the orderly unlocked the door and left, Face knocked as he opened the door and looked around. On the far side of the room beside the bed was a teepee structure made out of sheets.  
  
“Murdock?” Face called out before a war painted, black wigged Murdock stuck his head out of the tent opening.

“How! Me, Chief Crazy Fool. Who are you, white man?” Murdock crawled out and walked over to Face.  
  
Face smiled as he took in the sight of his lover’s body clad only in his khaki pants and a pair of moccasin boots.  
  
Murdock loved when Face looked at him like that. He leaned over and whispered in to Face’s ear.  
  
“Chief have no horse. Wanna let me ride you, stallion?” He slid his hand down and grabbed Face’s ass.  
  
Face pressed himself closer against Murdock.  
  
“Giddy up, partner.” He said before kissing the pilot’s throat. His cock hardened from the feel of Murdock’s moan vibrating against his lips as he licked the pilot’s Adam’s apple.  
  
“Come on; let’s get you out of here so we can finish this at my place.”  
  
Murdock shook his head ‘no’ as he tugged the shirt out of Face’s pants and slipped his hand under the waistband to tease the dip where back met ass.  
  
“Don’t wanna go nowhere, but how ‘bout you come play in my teepee? Don’t think the nurses would approve of me taking advantage of a nice, young man of the cloth like yourself.”  
  
Face laughed and rolled his eyes.  
  
“Oh, Murdock! Seriously we can’t stay here.”  
  
“Aw, darlin where’s your sense of adventure?” Murdock drawled as he ran his hand further down Face’s pants running a finger into the cleft of the blond’s ass.  
  
Face shivered knowing he wouldn’t be able to put up much of a fight if Murdock kept this up.  
  
“Alright, we’ll stay here but you have to promise, no noise. Definitely don’t want to get caught.”  
  
Murdock gave a non-committal noise as he kissed Face’s neck and shifted his hand around the front of his pants where he took a grip on Face’s cock.  
  
Face jumped slightly. “Murdock, Jesus Christ.”     
  
Murdock threw his head back and laughed as he continued to stroke his lover.  
  
“Father! Tsk, tsk so blasphemous.” He teased pulling away.  
  
“How about we continue this in your teepee there, Chief?” Face said pushing Murdock towards the crudely made tent.  
  
“Gimme a kiss, kimosabi.” Murdock purred once inside the structure as he pulled Face to him, feeding on his lips like a starving man.  
  
Delving his tongue into Murdock’s mouth, Face brought his hand up and pulled away as it tangled in the black wig.         
  
“Ugh, can we get rid of this wig?” Before any protest, Face took it off Murdock’s head and laughed as the pilot’s hair stood up in all different directions. Smoothing out the thinning brown hair he pulled Murdock to him for another kiss.  
  
Murdock growled deep in his throat as he tugged on Face’s pants.  
  
“In a hurry?” Face questioned.  
  
Murdock responded by tugging Face’s pants and underwear down to his knees before pushing him down onto his hands and knees. “Remember where we are? Don’t have enough time, don’t wanna be interrupted. Just wanna bury myself in your hot, sweet ass.”  
  
Face watched a huge grin spread over Murdock’s face as he wiggled his ass and cooed.  
  
“See anything you like?”  
  
“Nope, not all.”

“What?” Face feigned shocked.  
  
Murdock laughed as he leaned over and started raining kisses over the blond’s ass.  
  
“Nope, don’t like ya’ one bit. Love you, darlin’.”  
  
“Love you, too.” 

“Hold on.” Murdock said as he crawled out of the tent, coming back with lube, which he quickly put to the side before returning his attention to his lover.  
  
Face moaned then rocked back as Murdock spread his cheeks and started to lick and kiss him.  
  
“More please.” Face begged.  
   
Murdock ran his hand up Face’s body to his lips. Face opened his mouth and drew the long fingers in licking and sucking on them.  
  
Murdock moved away from Face’s ass and giggled at the war paint streak he’d left behind.  
  
Face opened his mouth, releasing Murdock’s fingers.  
  
“What’s so funny?”  
  
Murdock ran a finger through the paint streaks.  
  
“You look real good purple and red streaked.”  
  
Face looked over his shoulder confused.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Never mind.” Murdock said leaning down and licking Face’s hole once more before working a long finger passed the tight ring of muscle. He started moving his finger deeper making the blond beneath him buck hard against his hand.  
  
Face whimpered as a second then third finger were added, stretching and preparing him for Murdock’s cock.  
  
“Please.” Face begged.  
  
Murdock began removing his own clothes then quickly spread the lube on his cock. Positioning himself behind his lover, Murdock leaned over and kissed Face’s back.  
  
“Ready?”           
  
“Yes, I’ve been ready since I walked through the door.” Face begged as he thrust his ass towards the pilot.  
  
“Whoa, down boy!” Murdock laughed smacking Face’s ass. “Alright baby I’m gonna take you for a good ride.” He gripped the blond’s hips as he slid into his tight, hot passage, stilling to give Face time to adjust to the intrusion.  
  
Impatiently Face rolled his hips taking Murdock deeper. Murdock took the cue and pushed himself fully into the younger man.  
  
As Murdock sped up his thrusting he brought his hand around to grip Face’s cock, setting the manipulations to the same pace he was pushing into the blond.  
  
Face bit his lip and tried not to cry out as his Murdock’s cock brushed his prostate. He knew he didn’t have much longer and tightened himself around Murdock wanting him to hurry.  
  
“Oh baby, you are so sweet.” Murdock whispered as he leaned over placing a kiss on the back of Face’s neck.  
  
“Hurry please, faster.” Face begged.  
  
Murdock’s continued hitting of his prostate and the stroking of his cock caused Face to buck hard against his lover’s hips as he came, shooting cum on the floor and Murdock’s hand.  
  
“Love you, oh god, yes.” Face moaned.  
  
Feeling his lover shutter underneath him, Murdock couldn’t hold out anymore. Grabbing Face’s hips, he thrust into him hard as he came, letting out a loud whooping Indian war cry.  
  
“Murdock!” Face threw him a look of terror over his shoulder.  
  
“Don’t worry.” Murdock sighed as he withdrew from Face and leaned over planting a kiss on his partner’s ass.  
  
At that moment there was a knock at the door and a nurse called out Murdock’s name.  
  
Murdock moved in front of his Face’s body and stuck his head out the sheet.  
  
The nurse looked through the door at Murdock peeking at her from his teepee.  
  
“Mr. Murdock are you ok? Where’s Father Rodgers?”  
  
Murdock grinned. “White man no match for Chief Crazy Fool. He go running for hills.”  
  
The nurse shook her head then shut the door.  
  
Murdock sat looking at the closed door until Face’s arm pulled him back into the teepee.  
  
“White man no match for you? Wanna try and see?” Face said slyly pulling Murdock to him for a kiss.  
  
   
The End


End file.
